Neos Star Route 1
Route 1 NEOS Star Wiki Neos Star Route 2 The Rebellious Hearts! The Blue Fur Hero! is the first episode in the Neos Star series. Short Story 1 Tergoku notice the changes happen on Astroia since he left as a younger kid. While he and Rito discuss with a way for them to find a home without causing a major Ruckus when the train they're on mysterious enter the Galactic Central Ring. Route 1:The Rebellious Hearts! The Blue Fur Hero! Two years after the Blood Purge took most of the Aura Civilization plus the Advance Barrierite Nation, th and also scattered what left of The survivors and the Blue Fur Krityan-Auraian Hybrid Clan... The lone wonder Travel all over the land below his homeland that is know as the Lower Lands but, still he suffer hardship beyond any human could ever imagine when someone took him to a Criminal Underworld prison for killing a Blood Devil where he endure for months of hellish torture... As he falling into despair, a female Kalak name Seres charge in took out the Chaos Criminal Guards and free him. During their escape, the Galactic Pulse Rift as the People call "The Ripple". Since then, not a word have been heard from the one who open the Rift. 7 years later. As the Hero "Tergoku" emerged from the Spaceship he found himself on a Space Colony at the size of 4 Asia... Alongside him is his trusty friend Rito; who by some strange twist of fate is a talking dog but is not a dog but a Noishe; his cousin Roxas who fill with Anicent wisdom for his age; Tasuku Uehara a highly intelligent Wolfman Demihuman and his girlfriend; Aguri Amano a stealthy spy alien Meerkat and; a Newman who good with Robotics, Chiaki Hoshinomori. As Rito ask Tergoku where should they go from here; Tergoku remember the night before his life gone downhill from the Krityio; the homeland of the Krityan... As he Graffiti on every visible part of Gao City he heard a faint cry... As the the faint cry disappear... Rito hit Tergoku up on the head as he noticed a mysterious application of a head with a star eye much to his confusion. A billboard Sign is about to fall on the young girl when the Tergoku use his Psychokinesis on it and land it safety on the ground in the park as the crowd is amaze by it. The world around him slowly envelope into a Universal scenery and a fiery blue figure manifest before his eyes, followed by a vision of the flames developing a Dragon, with eight wings. Afterward, Tergoku delete the app and, he and Rito see Sojiro as he give them a ride to their new home... Not his house nor an attic on a Cafe but, a Large Land Ranch with Secure Mansion right next to a pond. Meanwhile at the City on Jurai know as New Nirvana... Lady Seto see that Tergoku is settle in his new home as she see that he have a high level of stamina when one of the Cyroid give her a few good match for the Blue Fur Hero... The General of Colony Defense think that restoring the population by giving Cyroid Reproductive capabilities is better than the breeding program. But Lady Seto and the Council of 12 don't like that idea since it's a limited solution that won't work as a actual person heart. Solaria heard the news shortly after arriving in Mobiutokyo, as the one she's looking for is here. As her uncle tell her that out of all of the 200 men who try to court her; she turn them all down due to their lack of strength and power. As Tergoku and Rito get settled in... Sojiro tell Tergoku that even though that he's 11 years old and, been fending himself for the past 7 years due to a inncident as he pointed out that due to the trouble that he cause the Chaos Underworld and for the fact that his friend pull some strings so Tergoku's family believe that he's either missing or, dead. As he fell asleep that night... Tergoku found himself at the stair of a Anicent Advance Palace when he heard a voice from a door A mysterious woman show up in a unknown Space Colony telling him that he have no home to return to and refers his as "The Faithful Traveler of the Stars," and destruction awaits him in the future. Rei inform him that there is a way to avoid the destruction, stating that he must give birth to the "Ultimate Hero of the Universe." She also asks Tergoku if he is ready to fight against the Chaos and the Corruption of the Underworld. After Tergoku remember the Promise he made to Sere that day; he decided to fight, Rei expresses her delight, saying that she will record and observe the Mircale of his "resurrection". She then introduce her two attendants:Tee and La, the person who govern this Spacestation of the dead. Tee tells Tergoku that it's pointless to win against the Forces and Followers of The DD King, whereas La informs him that as his guides, it is their duty to protect him and everyone who aid him, but only if he stay on the path he make. Rei states that he will explain the twins' important another time, as dawn has already approached in the physical realm. Tergoku inform Rito to stay while he's at the University wing of the Academy. Meanwhile 10 years into the true future... A Battle have been started as a young man is fleeting from the police but was captured and force a truth serum on him... Sae Niijima a Planet Public Prosecutor plan on interrogated the young man. Appearances * Tergoku Storm Dragmag (Debut) * Rito (Debut) * Tasuku Uehara (Debut) * Aguri Amano (Debut) * Roxas Dragmag (Debut) * Chiaki Hoshinomori * Kairi Dragmag (Debut) * Tee (Debut) * La (Debut) * Sere (Debut) * Solaria Annabel Merjurai (Debut) * Sojiro Sakuraba (Debut) * Sae Niijima (Debut) * Photon (Future, Debut) * Mariya C Yuri (Debut) * Mariya Hikari (Debut) Aftermath Tergoku see the Mysterious App is back on his Holo Phone as he remember that he deleted it a few times Yesterday. Battle Kensei vs Fiends 1:44 Notes & trivia * It just like Dragonball, Persona 5, Tales of and Kingdom Hearts except for the fact that instead of Levels and Power Levels, there's a thing called Nexus Level. * The history before the start of the plot. * The Heroes 7 years long journey is coming to a turning point. | |Category:Neos Star Episodes||}} Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family Category:Episodes